Dressage
by hitatsu
Summary: Pandore ne le répétera jamais assez: les spectres sont des chiens à ses pieds. Et les chiens, ça se dresse. Que ce soit parce que ce sont des molosses agressifs ...ou des chiots trop joueurs. Puppy-play et jeu de dominance.


Hola! En faisant du Role play avec Keltira-Tissesort, je me suis vu inspiré cette fanfiction qui est ma première purement orienté contenu adulte. Il reprends mon Oc, Neil, de ma fiction principale,Neil no Kirin, et Une Pandore plutôt inspiré de TLC, contrairement a ma fiction principale.

Merci à Keltira -tissesort et Jotunn-Ray pour la beta lecture.

Enjoy!

* * *

Neil marchait en trainant les pied à Guidecca, convoqué par Pandore. Pourquoi ? Pour une engueulade, Rhadamanthe lui avait transmis en personne la volonté de Pandore. Bon…Ce n'était pas une première engueulade. Neil du kirin, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, manquait clairement de maturité. Sa fidélité a Hadès n'était pas à remettre en doute, pas plus que son obéissance disons simplement qu'il était….dissipé. Immature.

Il était du genre à jouer à va chercher avec Cerbère, faire faire des choses stupide à ses collègues au nom de pari idiot, glander au travail, arriver en retard, dresser les harpies de la sixième prison et organiser des batailles de boules de neige au Cocyte, rien de grave en soit mais qui, cumulé, avait l'air d'avoir eu raison de la patience de la dirigeante des armées.

Pandore avait donc ordonné à Rhadamanthe d'aller chercher en personne le spectre du kirin. C'était… inédit que l'on charge un juge de cela. Tout comme le lieu de rendez-vous. Les appartements de Pandore ? Pourquoi ?

S'annonçant à la porte, il entra lorsqu'on lui ordonna et mis genoux à terre, gardant la tête baissé. Même s'il ne le vit pas, il sentit le regard amusé et malicieux de Pandore. Un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Toujours aussi somptueuse, la robe fendue de la jeune femme laissait voir à travers ses dentelles la silhouette d'une de ses jambes élancées.

-Kirin, j'ai eu vent de tes nombreux… exploits… si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ainsi ton comportement insolent.

-Je….

-Silence ! Ordonna la femme en s'avançant pour poser son pied sur l'épaule du spectre à genoux.

Neil ne réagit pas. Cet ainsi que Pandore aimait rappeler qui était la cheffe et, en se joignant à Hadès, il avait accepté son autorité comme celle du dieu en personne.

-Je vois… Fit Pandore après un instant d'observation. Tu n'es pas un molosse prêt à mordre comme Valentine avant que je le passe au dressage. Non. Juste un jeune chiot qui ne pense qu'à jouer.

Neil cacha un soupire. Il supposait que cette constatation jouait en sa faveur et espérait que Pandore oublie sa punition ou qu'il s'en sorte avec moins que prévu.

-… Néanmoins, les chiots dissipés ont aussi besoin d'être dressés !

Hé Zut… Le kirin camoufla une grimace sur son visage baissé derrière le voile de ses longs cheveux châtains clairs. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce « dressage » ne soit rien de grave. Que pouvait-elle lui faire loin de sa harpe et dans ses appartements, de toute façon ?

Reposant son pied à terre, Pandore ordonna au spectre de la suivre et le mena dans sa chambre, au grand étonnement de l'adolescent. La demoiselle ferma les doubles porte de la salle a clé, laissant le soin à son invité de détailler la grande salle au lit a baldaquins…et les nombreux accessoires de « dressage » qu'elle avait sortis en prévision. Le kirin sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos devant les menottes, cordes, plug et autres jouets d'adulte qui s'étalaient devant lui, proprement rangés par ordre de taille.

-Heuu… Ca s'est hors de question ! s'exclama le kirin avant de sentir l'aura et le regard meurtrier de Pandore a ses côtés.

-Vraiment ? Me serais-je trompé ? Tu n'es pas un chiot et toutou mal dressé en tout point qui mérite une très très grosse punition ? Il me semblait que tu avais au moins le mérite d'obéir aux ordres et à la volonté d'Hadès.

-On aura du mal à me faire gober que… ça… c'est la volonté d'Hadès, répliqua le kirin ce qui lui valut un regard encore plus noir.

-Je ne peux cacher ce genre de traitement à sa majesté dans son propre palais. Et sa majesté Hadès a tous les pouvoirs pour m'en empêcher, ce qu'il n'a jamais fait quand j'ai dressé les trois juges ou Valentine.

L'aveu laissa Neil songeur. Les trois juges ? Rhadamanthe avait-il deviné vers quoi il le convoquait et…il avait vraiment subit ça ? Tiré de ses pensées par la lame d'un trident pointé sous son nez, le kirin sursauta de surprise. Quand avait-elle sortis son arme ?!

-Retire ton armure et tes vêtements et va sur ce lit. C'est un ordre de ta supérieur, kirin !

Neil avala difficilement sa salive et resta songeur un long moment à observer son reflet dans la lame parfaitement aiguisée de l'arme. Il doutait que Valentine y ait été volontairement et pourtant, il n'y avait pas échappé alors qu'il était plus puissant que lui. Il n'avait aucune chance d'y couper….et ça risquait d'être pire s'il désobéissait. A contre cœur, il laissa tomber son armure, qui se recomposa sous sa forme de totem, et se départit de ses vêtements. Assit sur le lit en attendant la suite, il se cachait au mieux du regard de sa supérieur qui affichait un air satisfait. Pudique ? Ça la changeait agréablement de ces machos fiers comme des paons qui s'affichaient sans honte. S'approchant des menottes en mains, elle somma le kirin de s'allonger, attachant ses mains au montant supérieur du lit, notant au passage le tremblement dans les mains de l'adolescent.

-Mon pauvre petit chiot, susurra la prêtresse en passant une main manucurée sur la joue de son prisonnier. Ouvre la bouche, ordonna Pandore avant de glisser un bâillon entre les lèvres de Neil qui s'exécutait.

-C'est ta première fois ? Demanda Pandore en regardant son reflet dans les yeux humide du kirin qui hochait la tête dans l'affirmative. Bien… en ce cas, je vais être gentille et te préparer correctement. Je suis sûre que le seigneur Rhadamanthe sera ravi de clore ton dressage en beauté maiiiis… il faut un peu d'entrainement pour l'accueillir, susurra Pandore amusée par le regard effaré qu'elle tira de sa déclaration. Passons aux choses sérieuses, décida Pandore pour la plus grande crainte de Neil.

Prenant les cordes, elle les passa autour des cuisses du kirin, prenant garde à ne pas serrer trop fort. Son objectif n'était pas de lui faire un garrot mais de lui maintenir les cuisses écartées et un accès libre à ce qui l'intéressait. Elle aurait pu, évidemment, se contenter de lui attacher les chevilles mais ça restreignait trop les mouvements à son goût et elle prenait un certain plaisir à voir ses victimes se tortiller sous ses doigts.

Elle demeura un instant songeuse devant le spectre entravé qui tremblait devant elle. C'aurait été Valentine, Kagaho, ou un autre de ces insolents qui remettaient en doute son autorité, elle aurait continué sans la moindre pitié mais Neil n'était pas insolent, simplement dissipé.

-Nous allons faire une pause. Conclu Pandore en jetant un regard vers le kirin. Cela te va ?

Le kirin acquiesça, fermant les yeux sans doute pour essayer de retrouver un peu de paix intérieure malgré sa situation inconfortable. Pandore, assise sur les bords du lit, détaillait du regard la physionomie de son nouveau chien. La peau pâle due au manque de soleil, comme beaucoup d'autres spectres, celle-ci laissait deviner des muscles fins et peu développés en comparaison à d'autres de ses collègues. Pour ce qu'elle avait entendu, le spectre du kirin ne brillait pas par sa force physique mais par son sens de la stratégie. Le trait le plus notable de son physique était les longs cheveux châtains lui tombant sur les hanches. De quoi faire baver d'envie nombre de femmes. Néanmoins, Pandore nota avec un froncement de sourcils que le jeune homme ne les traitait pas aussi bien qu'il le devrait, remarquant les pointes fourchues alors qu'elle jouait à entortiller une de ses longues mèches autour de ses doigts.

Il faudra donc qu'elle trouve un instant dans son emploi du temps pour faire une séance de toilettage. La perspective de jouer à la poupée à coiffer enjoua la femme aux cheveux de jais.

Constatant au mouvement de torse que le jeune guerrier avait retrouvé un peu de calme, Pandore sourit et passa une main sur la joue de Neil, lui faisant ouvrir les paupières afin de capter son regard vert.

-Je vais reprendre, l'avertit-elle, souriant à la lueur inquiète qu'elle reçut en réponse. Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme tu es docile, je vais y aller doucement, promit la jeune femme en s'emparant d'un tube de lubrifiant posé non loin de sa collection de jouets en tout genre.

S'installant à bonne hauteur, elle commença par laisser courir une main experte sur le bas ventre et les hanches avant de descendre caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. Ce contacte si proche de son intimité avait suffi à Neil pour le faire sursauter et se tendre. Fuyant le regard de Pandore, il s'efforçait de tourner la tête vers le mur à sa droite. Il essayait vainement de passer outre sa situation mais chaque caresse un peu plus proche de son sexe lui tirait un sursaut et un gémissement presque indigné alors qu'un engourdissement de plus en plus insistant se faisait sentir dans son bas ventre.

Ravie du résultat quelle obtenait, Pandore fini par glisser sa main à la base du sexe qui commençait à durcir, caressant les testicules en s'amusant du gémissement qu'elle tira.

Peur ? Plaisir ? Vexation ? Le kirin lui-même ne semblait plus être certain de rien et sa vitesse de réaction a ses caresses dû l'étonner. Dix-sept ans d'abstinence avait dû frustré le garçon plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, s'amusa à songer Pandore en caressant avec plus de fermeté le membre avant d'y passer un lacet de cuir destiné à empêcher son subordonné de venir trop vite.

Cette fois, ce fut bien de la vexation, sourit la dirigeante des armées alors que le kirin grognait sur ce collet serré.

Ouvrant le tube de lubrifiant, elle s'en mit un peu sur les doigts avant d'aller titiller la marge anale, tirant un couinement de surprise au kirin. Sans doute le froid du liquide, songea Pandore sans même songer qu'il s'agisse simplement de la zone de contacte.

Haletant, Neil gardait les yeux fermés, essayant de se détacher de ce qui lui arrivait. Sa respiration s'était à nouveau accélérée mais ce n'était plus par peur. Du moins, plus ce genre de peur. L'appréhension et la crainte de la douleur lui serraient les entrailles, mélangés à la frustration de sentir son sexe gorgé de sang et défier la gravité sans être capable de satisfaire le désir qui lui brulait les reins. La sensation de Pandore introduisant un doigt en lui le fit se cabrer, tirant sur ses liens et amusant la jeune femme qui gloussa avant de tortiller son index à la recherche de la prostate.

-Détends-toi, conseilla Pandore alors que les muscles circulaires se refermaient, par réflexe, en un étau autour de ses phalanges. Inspire et expire calmement, tu auras mal inutilement si tu te bloques ainsi.

Le kirin ne lui avait pas menti en affirmant sa virginité. Elle trouvait ça mignon, en un sens. Peu de spectres l'étaient encore et, au vu du manque de femmes dans les enfers, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient adopté des pratiques qu'ils n'auraient jamais pris en surface. Il s'arrangeaient sans nuls doutes comme ils pouvaient entre eux.

-Ha ! Fit Pandore victorieuse en trouvant le point sensible alors que le kirin se cabrait une nouvelle fois sous ses doigts

Neil peinait à ne pas se débattre alors que Pandore jouait avec un point si sensible, allant jusqu'à introduire un second doigt. Chaque coup contre se prostate se répercutait en écho dans son bas ventre, faisant progresser une sensation chaude de délicieux engourdissements jusqu'à la pointe de son sexe. Sournoise et sentant les résistances de son jouet s'ébranler, Pandore porta sa seconde main à la base du pénis du kirin, l'enserrant et la massant de haut en bas.

Neil tirait sur ses liens et gémissait. La délicieuse sensation lui vrillait la tête jusqu'à lui faire oublier la honte ou la crainte. Lorsque Pandore dénoua enfin le lacet de cuir, le kirin jouit dans un râle de plaisir, maculant son bas ventre de son sperme.

Abandonnant le corps éreinté le temps de quelques secondes afin de se laver les mains, Pandore revint un chiffon humide à la main afin de nettoyer les parties souillées du corps du kirin. Epongeant son bas ventre pour en ôter le fluide blanc qui l'avait maculé, Pandore s'assurait également que les liens n'avaient pas blessés les cuisses de son prisonnier. Ce ne fut, heureusement pas le cas et laissant de côté la serviette, elle s'approcha du visage du kirin pour lui ôter le bâillon et lui permettre de reprendre son souffle plus facilement. Elle caressa un instant la pommette tatouée d'une larme du jeune homme, plus attendrie qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre devant le visage rougi d'un adolescent venant de perdre son innocence.

-C'est fini ? Osa demander Neil d'une voix plus chevrotante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ho non ! Rigola Pandore devant la question naïve. J'ai prévenu Rhadamanthe que tu ne pourrais assurer tes fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

La révélation tira un gémissement craintif qui fit rire la prêtresse d'Hadès.

-Je vais t'apprendre moult façons de satisfaire ta maitresse, tu verras, promis Pandore en écartant une mèche de cheveux plaquée par la sueur au visage du garçon.

S'éloignant un instant, elle revint avec deux accessoires. Le premier, un collier de chien en cuir brun, elle le passa autour du cou du kirin, s'assurant de pouvoir y glisser deux doigts afin de ne pas l'étrangler. Le second fit une fois de plus grimacer le kirin alors qu'il détaillait l'objet : la queue touffue d'un chien qui n'avait pour seule façon de s'attacher qu'une extrémité destinée à se placer dans le rectum. Pandore avait certes l'habitude de les traiter comme des chiens, mais Neil n'aurait jamais pensé que ça allait jusque-là. Serrant les mâchoires, et de toute façon toujours entravé, il laissa Pandore lui mettre cela où elle l'entendait, non sans sentir une pointe de honte lui teinter les joues.

Le libérant enfin de ses entraves, Pandore ordonna au kirin de se relever, le tenant au bout d'une laisse.

-A genoux ! Ordonna la femme en tirant d'un coup sec sur la laisse et, toujours aussi obéissant envers ses supérieurs, Neil s'exécuta.

-Les bras dans le dos, ordonna à nouveau Pandore en s'emparant d'une nouvelle corde.

Avec un soupire, Neil obéis une nouvelle fois et laissa Pandore lui lier les poignets. La corde entre ses deux mains était suffisamment lâche pour lui permettre un minimum de bouger les bras dans son dos, quoi qu'il ne puisse se libérer. Sans doute avait-il assez de jeu pour les refaire passer devant s'il le voulait mais il doutait que Pandore apprécie et ne voulait pas savoir ce qui l'attendait s'il le faisait sans son accord.

Tirant sur la laisse pour qu'il la suive, Neil se releva le temps de parcourir les quelques mètres jusqu'à la destination. Pandore lia la laisse à un anneau qu'elle avait sans nul doute attaché exprès au mur et désigna d'une voix autoritaire ce qui trônait à ses pieds.

-Panier !

Car c'en était un. Trop grand pour ne serait-ce que penser qu'il ait été conçu pour un chien. Rembourré, couvert de laine douce et remplis de coussins et couvertures, il avait l'air confortable, certes, mais ça restait un panier pour chien. A contre cœur, Neil s'y agenouilla, évitant soigneusement le regard de Pandore.

-Awww, fit la jeune femme attendrie, une réaction suffisamment rare de sa part put attirer l'attention d'un kirin étonné vers elle. Tu as vraiment le regard d'un pauvre petit chiot esseulé, plaisanta la femme avec un sourire lumineux d'une extrême rareté sur le jeune visage de la sœur du seigneur des enfers

Se mettant à hauteur de Neil, elle posa une main sur sa tête, caressant doucement le cuir chevelu comme on flattait un chien.

-Maintenant, tu es mon chiot et tu seras mon chiot jusqu'à ce que j'estime que tu l'aies bien compris, c'est clair ?

Neil dévisagea un instant Pandore, le temps d'être sûr de bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir avant de répondre en glissant sa joue dans le creux de la main de sa supérieure, s'y frottant comme à la recherche de caresses. Autant dire que Pandore fut absolument ravie de la réponse.

-Mais oui ! C'est un bon chien qui comprend vite ! Je n'aurai peut-être pas besoin de te punir autant que je le pensais. Néanmoins, il y a énormément de choses que j'ai envie de t'apprendre.

Neil ne répondit pas, continuant de se laisser caresser en imprimant bien toutefois qu'il avait peut-être réussis ainsi à gagner quelques jours de liberté.

-Dorénavant, en tant que mon chien, je te ferais prendre un bain dès que je le souhaite, je te nourris quand je le désire et tu n'iras faire tes besoins que lorsque je l'aurai décidé. Gare à toi si tu n'es pas propre, menaça Pandore. Et, bien évidemment, tu dois être obéissant mais de ce point de vue, ça semble déjà acquis.

Se relevant, elle ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux de Neil avant de s'éloigner et déverrouiller les portes pour quitter la chambre sans prévenir. Le « clac » de la serrure se verrouillant derrière elle eut un effet rassurant sur le kirin. Plus que tout, il redoutait que quelqu'un le surprenne dans cette situation humiliante

Attendant un instant que Pandore revienne, il finit par comprendre qu'elle était peut-être simplement partis travailler et qu'elle en aurait alors pour plusieurs heures. Après tout, on n'avait pas à justifier tous nos départ à nos animaux de compagnie Avec un soupire franc, Neil se laissa aller dans son panier pour se rouler en chien de fusil sur les coussins. A part dormir jusqu'à la prochaine fois, il n'avait plus grand-chose d'autre à faire


End file.
